


What Do You Want To Watch?

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [45]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Dash x Danny, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Teen Titans - Freeform, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "What do you want to watch?”





	What Do You Want To Watch?

**45\. “What do you want to watch?”**

* * *

“What do you want to watch?” Dash asked glancing over to his boyfriend.

Danny pursed his lips and sighed -- nothing was ever on on Sunday mornings.

“Cartoon Network?” Danny supplied as he shifted his bowl of fruit in his lap.

“Sure.” Dash said as he changed the channel to cartoon network smiling as Teen Titans filled the room. Danny smiled immediately sliding into his arms relaxing as he watched his favorite cartoon.


End file.
